Accuracy
Accuracy, usually abbreviated as ACC and also known as Hit Rate or Precision, is a recurring stat in the Final Fantasy series. Having a higher Accuracy can increase the likelihood that the player's attack will connect. Accuracy is generally compared against Evasion and Luck to determine hits and misses. Unlike physical attacks, magic spells usually have a set Hit Rate, except in Final Fantasy XI that uses a Magic Accuracy concept. Spells, like Blind, can significantly lower Accuracy. Other effects, like Bard's Madrigal songs can increase Accuracy. Equipment can do the same. The maximum value for Accuracy is 255%. At this value, the attack will never miss, but weapons with such high Accuracy are often rare. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Accuracy raises each time a character gains a level and maxes out at 99. Formula for Hit%: *For Fighter/Knight/Black Belt/Master: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(3x(LV-1) *For Thief/Ninja/Red Mage/Red Wizard: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(2x(LV-1) :For White Mage/White Wizard/Black Mage/Black Wizard: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(LV-1) Final Fantasy II In ''Final Fantasy II, due to the unique leveling system, Accuracy rises only when characters attack with a weapon during battle. Currently, it is difficult to establish the Hit Rate. ''Final Fantasy III Accuracy rises in Final Fantasy III every four levels a character goes up it maxes out at 99. Agility is also related to Accuracy in some way. Attack Multiplier=(Agility/16)+(Level/16)+1 Hit%=(Weapon Hit%)+(Agility/4)+(Skill/4) Agility also affects defense: (With Shield) Defense Multiplier=((Agility/16)+(Level/16)+1)*(Number Of Shields Equipped) (Without Shield) Defense Multiplier=(Agility/32)+(Level/32) And Evasion: Evade%=(Sum Of All Worn Armour Evade%)+(Agility/4) And Magic Defense: Magic Defense Multiplier=(Agility/32)+(Intellect/32)+(Spirit/32) Note: Agility does not affect the Steal rate. Final Fantasy IV Accuracy (Called Speed) is gained each time a character levels up, it maxes at 99%. Formula for Accuracy: ( 50 + Lv/4 + WpAcc ) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Accuracy returns in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy IV, and works the same way as it did in that game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Accuracy is calculated the same way as has its predecessors, meaning that accuracy is determined by the weapon the character has equipped. Final Fantasy V Each job in Final Fantasy V changes the modifications of the stats, so Accuracy never grows it is only modified. Accuracy affects Hit% which must be greater than the enemies Evade% to land an attack. Final Fantasy VI Due to the Evade Bug the versions prior to the ''Advance port were glitched what it comes to the characters' hit rate, such as preventing status effects from actually lowering the afflicted character's hit rate. Accuracy largely only comes into play when using magical attacks, and is not a stat represented on the stat screen, and as such it cannot be increased with equipment. Both physical and magical attacks take accuracy into account. Magic attacks have varying accuracy levels and some are unblockable, hitting with a 100% success rate. Are all special abilities save for the Bushido command Oblivion are unblockable, including Jump attacks and Desperation Attacks. The Sniper Eye Relic makes all physical blows from the equipped character hit with 100% accuracy. ''Final Fantasy VII Formula for Hit%: : Hit\% = (Dexterity / 4 + Attack\%) + Attacker's Defense\% - Target's Defense\% Formula for Hit% if the player is under Fury: : Hit\% = Hit\% - * 3 / 10 Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Squall and Seifer have natural 255% accuracy due to equipping gunblades, which means they will never miss. Selphie's ultimate weapon, the Strange Vision, also has natural 255% hit rate. Other characters can junction Guardian Forces that have the Hit-J junction ability to junction spells to their Hit to improve their accuracy. Final Fantasy IX If the attacker has Accuracy+, their attacks never miss. Otherwise, a physical attack's accuracy is 100% - the target's Evade, but the 100% can be halved to 50% - Evade, 25% - Evade, or even 12.5% - Evade by the attacker's statuses Confuse and Darkness, or if the defender's status is Defend. It is dropped to 0% automatically if the target has Vanished. Final Fantasy X Accuracy rises as the player uses Speed Spheres to unlock Accuracy Nodes on the Sphere Grid. It maxes out at 255. *Formula for Accuracy: : AcNum = * 0.4 - TargetEvasion + 9 Final Fantasy X-2 Accuracy is a percental value of a character's hit rate. The color for Accuracy gauge in menu is red. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Hit % of normal attacks are usually determined only by the target's evasion, however there are a few exceptions which are only calculated if the normal evasion routine would have resulted in a hit. *Any character under Blind has a 50% chance of missing. *During inclement weather (wind, rain, etc.), Bows have a 20% chance of missing, and Crossbows a 50% chance. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings {Sec-stub|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings}} Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The higher the number, the more chances on landing a hit on the enemy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Final Fantasy Dimensions'' Category:Stats